Target at Training
by ancient midnight
Summary: Gai is not pleased when Neji's curse mark is activated during training.
1. A Bad Feeling

Summary, Gai is not pleased when Neji's mark is activated during training.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the characters.

* * *

The morning was filled with youthful energy-at least in Gai's mind it was. The sun was bright and shining. The air was clear and filled with a refreshing breeze. ahhh the perfect day for training. No one was going to remind him that everyday was his perfect day for training. No one, except for Neji. The kid could scowl his way through a batch of fluffy kittens, that was for sure.

Gai pouted dramatically. Then brightened, "We'll just have to make this the day then!"

Lee sat forward, catching onto the enthusiasm. He narrowly missed the mad leap Tenten made to cover his mouth, "the day for what?"

Two loud groans rang through the air. Now they would hear about it for sure; once Gai started, there was only one way to stop him. . . But which one had the courage to do it today?

"The day for us to better ourselves, go farther than yesterday-"

"Hey Sensei, race you to that rock," Neji said. He didn't gesture in any direction, he didn't need to. At that instant, the teacher and his protege took off. Neji turned in the opposite direction, and began running. Even running as fast as he could, Sensie and Lee had reached every rock first.

"I go them all, Neji. who won?" Lee asked.

"You did, it was that pink rock, you touched before Sensie," Neji panted, remembering which rock he had originally picked. He thought Tenten may have tripped over it, but quickly decided that a trip didn't count, and dismissed it altogether.

"Alright team, that was a nice work out. . . FOR OUR YOUTHFUL MINDS! it is important to be youthful in your thinking as well. Now we must work on our youthful bodies as well!" Gai made his traditional pose. "We must do 1000 kicks, 2000 push-ups, and run 50 laps-"

Tenten's hand slipped from where she'd been covering Lee's mouth during Gia's assignment, "Only 50?!"

"Yes, we'll be joining Asuma's team after breakfast for teamwork training!"

"After breakfast?! Sensie!" Tenten tried, but Sensie was already getting the weights out.

The team members reluctantly got their equipment on. It was not everyday that they all agreed on something, much less training; Lee was always eager to start, and Neji and Tenten were always eager to leave. Gai acted a little put out that they were all reluctant for today's lessons.

"You know what? After training with Asuma's team, we will run 500 laps around the city. AND climb the city wall with only one arm! We can still have fun, don't you worry now," Gai reassured them, happy to see them scrambling to get to their posts. Ahhh, a little more youth into their training, that's what he had been looking for.

Gai watched today, not participating in the first part. He had wanted to watch his student's progress, something he always enjoyed. Tenten's feet hit the post in precise symmetry strokes. Her hits grew stronger the higher her aim was, Gai noticed. He swiftly told her of her error, and she hastened to fix it. Lee was erratic and unbalanced, but his strikes were powerful, and fast. Gai had a choice to make for the day, tell Lee his hits were uncoordinated, or get him to balance out better. After a brief internal debate, Gai chose that today, they should work on balance. Lee straightened up, and moved into the correct position. For Neji, Gai tried to force him to smile. No hope, oh well, there was always later.

Faster than should have been possible (even with chakra) the three were running their 50 laps around the training areas-only that area because Asuma might decide to show up early, of course! Gai let Tenten's theory go. She was very smart, a fast learning student in both technique and etiquette. She always ensured that her ideas made sense (unless you included how lazy Shikamaru was. . . they might not be here until lunch!).

His students dutifully lined up after they had finished their exercizes. Tenten's stomache growled, causing her and Lee to laugh. Gai gave them a moment to catch their breathes, it wouldn't do to have indegestion on this special day. He wouldn't allow it. When he heard their breathes calm down, and their heart rates slow, Gai sent them off.

"We will meet here after breakfast," Gai dismissed them. Things were looking good for the day. They were right on schedule for training, and Gai was certain his team would appreciate what they had planned for today's lessons. Gai's instincts were going off though. Something was about to happen, hopefully after the lesson though. He sighed to himself, Asuma was probably going to cancel.

Gai sat down, pulling out his breakfast basket. Neji never had breakfast with them, but sometimes the others would. Gai always brought a little extra just in case. Gai finished it up with his usual amount. he realized that he must have been more hungry than he thought before.

No matter, checking the time, Gai saw that his team members weren't due back for another fifteen minutes. Perfect time to go and meet up with Asuma. He could ensure then that he wouldn't lose them to any distractions. Most teams were lost to such things. Gai pretended to over look it.

Gai made sure to leave a letter to his team, telling them to start sparring without him. He knew that they would without him here. Securing his note to a post, Gai sprinted off. First he checked the team's training area. a thin layer of dust covered most utensils, the weights were carelessly thrown off the edge of the training area. Gai shook his head sadly, His team would have to 'show' them how to use their equipment effectively.

Gai grinned at the challenge. His team was going to like this new assignment, he was sure. . . but for now the present problem, where was the lost team?

Gai decided to try the restaurants. Asuma was probably still eating, after all, they did eat together. Jackpot, Gai found Asuma and Shikamaru eating together.

"ahh, Gai, I was just about to come see you, after this game," Asuma greeted him.

Shikamaru moved a piece, "Game."

"Was it about training, I have everything ready to go!" Gai punched his hand.

"Actually-"

"I'll see you when I get back, Sensei," Shikamaru acknowledged them both, before he left the restaraunt.

"Shikamaru was called on a mission, and Ino and Choji are both sick. Choji ate some bad food-" the server who was on another customer promptly booted them both out.

"I understand, are you still coming over?" Gai asked, more relieved than disappointed. At least now, he knew why his instincts were acting up then.

"ahh, I think I have something else to do," Asuma tried.

"I see, well, we will miss you, but we understand the importance of -what ever it is that is keeping you away. It must be important!" Gai nodded enthusiastically. "you would never go back on a heartfelt promise if it weren't!"

"I never-"

"Nope, you go do your important thing. The children will understand. I will make them so busy, they will have no time to feel disappointed." Gai threw a little sympathy in there for good measure. Asuma didn't want to extend the kid's training for his sake.

"I'll be by then in-half an hour? Just tell the -children," Asuma nearly choked on the word. Really 15 year old children, "that I will be a little late. I need to check in with my team. I'd like to now their status."

"Of course," Gai nodded in understanding. "Training is not more important than the team's safety!"

Asuma nodded, and started heading off to Choji's home first. Gai smiled to himself, perfect. "I simply must tell the team!"

He sprinted off towards his training grounds. They would be very pleased. They might even convince Asuma to run laps with them!

* * *

I know, this first chapter isn't very Neji and Gai centric, but the next one will be. I am trying to make it more fatherly/son but I will leave it to you to decide what kind of love Gai has for his students. I personally, like the idea that he is supremely intelligent and likes to mold his behaviour into the image that his students need.


	2. What Could be Wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Gai was disappointed to see that Neji was late returning from breakfast. Lee and Tenten were both wrestling by the time their sensei made an appearance. Not that he minded, Tenten could use the practice. With weapons, she was superior, but hand to hand was sometimes tricky, and he always ensured that those skills never got rusty. Gai knew that the genin constantly worried that her aim would be slightly off, or that her knives would not hit hard enough. He felt it was his duty to take care of this small matter so she could focus on her strengths.

Lee was using his great youthful strength to pin Tenten's left arm behind her back. Why her left? Her right had no weapon. He was studiously ignoring all the hurtful plans Tenten was making apon his person. That was Lee's way, to ignore the hurt, and be triumpant through all the bad! If only the other two could learn the glorious feeling of letting their youth take flieght, but Gai was certain he had managed to get through to them once or twice. . . and he was certain he would manage to get the lesson to stick before they moved on.

But, to learn this lesson, his students had to be here! Where was Neji?  
Ten minutes past, and Gai was about to go look for Neji himself when he saw him jogging over the hill.

"Neji, you are late!"

Neji nodded, "Sorry Sensei. I had to finish a few chores."

"Chores, I thought I had told your family that we needed you to train. Didn't they get the schedule I lay out for them?!" Gai was frustrated, no, no, he was more than just frustrated. He was angry. If this were the second or third time, it would be a mere annoyance. This was more like the fourth time this month.

"I wouldn't know," Neji said seriously.

Oh well, no use wasting a good day complaining about something a hsort call to the Hokage could fix in a giffy. Besides, Neji looked more than prepared for training. His chores had only taken up a small amount of time, not energy.

"Well then, we were just sparing, you and I can team up, as Lee and Tenten are already in the middle of their match."

Gai waited for Neji to fall into place, "No jutsues."

Neji nodded, changing his stance. When he was ready, he signalled Gai to attack. Gai leaped forward, starting off with a roundhouse kick to the throat. Neji blocked, he should have dodged, it was a simple rookie mistake. Gai frowned, but still threw a punch, just slow enough to be caught-barely. Neji backed off a step.

"Channel your youthful energy, Neji!" Neji answered with an elbow directed at the spleen. Gai caught his shoulders. "Ahh, that moves you off balance, see?" Neji frowned, then punched Gai soundly in the liver. Gai deflected, perfect, Neji was focusing again, the way he should be. While he was blocking, Neji aimed his elbow into Gai's throat. Gai was so proud he could have cried! Neji noticed an opening that Gai left. It hadn't been just any opening in his movement, the weakness left by standing profile, and one hand down was covered by his other hand. . . Few actually caught that as rookies.

Gai didn't have time to continue this thought though, Neji kicked out, almost catching Gai off gaurd. Neji hardly ever faught with his legs unless specifically asked to. He must be bettering his training! Gai told him so, and Neji nodded.

Gai signalled that they were about to start again. He took a moment to glance at his two other students. They were still rolling around on the ground, trying to pin one another.

"Alright," Gai called everyone in, "This time, it is Lee and I against Tenten and Neji!"

He waited for them to fall into position, "Lee and I will attack. Go!" Lee leaped forward, heading towards Neji immediately. Tenten intercepted, smart, she was trying to leave Gai to Neji. Well, that wouldn't work! She shouldn't underestimate herself!

Gai leaped forward, catching Tenten's elbow, and turning her away from Neji. She blocked all three strikes directed at her, and even managed to dodge a swipe at her legs, but it cost her. Slowly, Gai managed to lead her away from her partner. He had just managed to get Tenten's confidence in her strikes when he felt a wash of chakra. Gai was instantly on alert, Tenten was too, she dropped the strike mid swing.

Gai looked around, there was nothing coming from the outer village. He turned around, looking inwards. First he saw his students, still mid-battle. Neji stood, facing both Gai and Lee, ready for the attack, his arms spread out. Lee was leaping forward with a kick so powerful, the wind was pushing the trees away.

Gai was about to continue on looking for the source, when something made him look back. Lee kicking, Neji standing, Gai noticed it this time. Neji wasn't standing, he was falling, down to his knees. His eyes were wide with shock, looking up over the trees and not even paying attention to Lee at all. It was the slightest tilt of the chin, barely a few degrees, a detail only experience could teach you to look for. It was the one that mattered though.

Gai raced forward, almost instantly appearing by his student, in time to catch him, and deflected the strike. "Stop Lee."

Lee dropped his leg, "What is it?"

Gai held Neji with one arm, signalling team Gai to cover. It wouldn't do anyone any good to stay in the open like this. They were sitting targets, and Gai needed a little cover to look around.

It only took a few steps for Gai to realise that his student was more injured than he had thought. Neji was completely stiff, making movement harder than it should have been. Since he couldn't see any injury, and therefore didn't know how to not injure the student more, Gai put him down once they were hidden enough. Neji was breathing easily, Gai determined that he wasn't in immediate peril. He signalled Tenten and Lee to do a search of the area with him.

They did a quick look around, and determined that the area was clear-for now. If a ninja were hiding, it was doing a good job, and would attack again very soon. Gai needed back-up when that occured, he didn't know what had the power to take out a ninja from such a great distance. Normally, Gai would take his team, find the problem and fix it. With Neji's eyes out, and no one in the team finding anything suspicious, Gai had two options. The first was to stay and call for back up. The second was to leave and call for back-up.

"Neji is hurt. Go get Asuma, he should be headed this way. We will follow behind you. Tenten go with him," Gai wasn't sure about the attack. If whoever it was could have struck any of them, why go for Neji? He concluded it was most likely inexperience. So he sent two of them on.

Gai went back to his student. Neji was still exactly where he'd been left. He hadn't moved position at all. Neji shivered as Gai looked for any wounds, none. Then what was incapacitating his student?

Tenten and Lee ran off, taking on a perfect (with compensation for only two people) formation they had been taught to use against an ambush, making Gai and Neji the second team. Neji seemed to be vibrating, and he wasn't even trying to get up. Still, he was lying back, restlessly squirming. That's all Gai could call it, his hands kept going up to his face, then dropping down to his sides. He still gave no response to Gai at all.

"Come on Neji, tell me what's happening," Gai said, lifting his shirt to feel his ribs, nothing. So far as he could tell, nothing was wrong with his student. There were no puncture wounds that he could see, broken bones. . . His pulse was racing though, and his fists were both bloody.

Neji stopped Gai from his check, by grabbing his wrist. Gai thought he was going to say something, but suddenly he arched his back, cramming his fists -and Gai's arm, between his teeth. Gai could feel the skin breaking, his students teeth were going right through his shirt. Neji ripped his arm to the side, so that he was now biting his own fist again. Gai tried to sit him up, Neji wasn't bending. He was just breathing, panting really. Gai's arm was bleeding.

"What is it?" Gai tried to pull his arm out, but for some reason, Neji wouldn't let go of it. Actually, Gai realised, he couldn't let go. Deathgrip. Well, damn.

* * *

I can really see Gai using the word giffy!

Please review, at the very least to tell me how in character (or not) I am.


	3. Uncharacteristically Courageous

Before I begin, thank you littlekid11 for reviewing.

Also, I went to look up deathgrip as I couldn't remember at what point the victim possesses the ability to let go. I found that the words are found in nearly everything, from porn to World of Warcraft. I'll clear this up now.  
Have any of you ever heard of the mother who held a crock's jaws open for 3 hours so that rescuers could pull her son from his throat? or how a rescuer's safety gave out, and he held onto a metal carrier, holding 5 times his own weight? There are lots of stories about it. Deathgrip is I term I have learned that describes the desperation, and especially, the inability to let go.  
One of my favourite stories, a man held a steal beam up over his head for people to escape a fire, unfortunately, he also died, as he could not let go of the steal beam, even after everyone was out. There is no way to pry the fingers open, or apart. There is a way to get the victim to let go, but I do not remember it. I know in one story the man let go of his buddy's hands three days after the events. They used warm water to help soothe his hand muscles. If you want to see one of these actions, go to youtube, and look up 'man lifts helicopter'.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

This was bad Gai realised, the only way he would get his arm back now would be to ---no that simply couldn't happen! On the other hand, there was no way he would be able to move Neji like this. The Genin was twitching, and twisting uncontrollably. There was no stopping his movement.

He was really, well and truly going to have to call back-up. Gai didn't even hesitate to pull out his whistle, something he had never used past his Genin years. It was nearly a shock that he still carried it at all, had he not been trained to be prepared for any occasion. Gai listened to his specific signal echo around the trees, and prepared to defend himself. He had just let everyone know where he was, friend and foe.

He really had no idea who was closer at this time. If he could get Neji to focus, he could at least see where the danger was coming from. Gai looked down at his student. Neji looked back at him. Good, at least he had his student's attention.

"Neji, I need you to look around. Focus Neji!" Gai spoke quietly. Neji still wasn't responding, even when Gai had repeated it twice.

"Gai," Asuma called out, appearing by a nearby tree, cigarette in mouth. Ninja completely covered the surrounding area seconds later.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, from a tree behind him.

"I don't see any danger," Ibiki said, appearing beside Kakashi.

"Yeah, this had better be good!" said a cat Anbu.

"My team and I were attacked during our training," Gai informed them.

Hana Inuzuka's dogs come through before she did. "It sounds like someone's dying here," She said, coming to Gai's side. She looked Neji over critically, "We didn't see anything out of the ordinary around here."

The Cat Anbu scoffed loudly. A Dog Anbu came up to whisper in Ibiki's ear, "there appears to be no one in the area to have attacked you. There were two Hyuuga ladies at the edge of the training grounds, claiming to be out for a walk, and two other teams that are accounted for."

Asuma flicked his smoke on the ground, "You say Hyuuga?" He knelt by the student, and pulled off his headband. The curse mark was glowing a bright acid green, the skin around it was inflamed already. A few Ninja's cursed. Hana's dogs howled. "We need to get him to Hinata. She'll be able to stop the attack."

Neji convulsed again, jamming his knuckles between his teeth and letting out an animal moan. The dogs answered with whines of sympathy.

"they know that they can't do this!"

"What if he'd have been on a mission?!"

"Enough!" Hana growled, "We need to get him to Hinata now. Come on, you take tha-is side."

Gai jumped over Neji to her side, lifting him with his free hand. Kakashi jumped down on the student's other side. The best they could do was lift him up, he couldn't lie down. Hana sent two dogs on ahead.

"They're training this morning," Hana told him.

"Those two old crones got the whole city in an uproar. I have to go back to the tower to report. The Hokage and I were in card game, and I was winning!" Ibiki said, bored with the situation.

"Alright," Gai said, nodding.

Kakashi pulled Neji up higher, and together they lifted him completely off the ground. The crowd dispersed, going off now that the danger had past. Together, they used their chakra to run faster toward team 8's training ground.

It was safe to assume that a few ninja were going to make sure that no more attacks came while Neji was put right. Essentially, this whole thing was a single attack, but at least they could make sure that no one else came by to attack.

Hana ran beside them, subconciously, she and her canine companions took on a protective formation.

"How do we know that Hinata can reseal the curse mark?" Gai asked. Really, Hinata was never treated as a lady of the clan by her fellow members. He knew that much for sure.

There was always an amount of hostility around her where her family was concerned, so why would they teach her to help the servants.

Asuma answered, from where he was running along the trees. "All head members possess the knowledge."

Team 8 was running out to meet them, Gai saw them up ahead. Kurenai was leading them, she turned to Asuma, "What happened? I heard a new whistle going off in the training grounds."

"It wasn't a new whistle, it was mine," Gai admitted.

Hinata looked at Neji, "oh!" She said, genuinly surprised. She hurried over to assess the seal's damage. Her companions stared at her lack of shyness, it was completely surprising how much confidence she had as she wiped off the now bleeding mark, and peered into it.

"I need-um, never mind. Never mind," she shrunk away from them. "I will hh-have t-t-t-to d-d-do sssome-"

"Well spit it out Hinata, what's going on?!" Kiba cut her off.

Hinata, in another shockingly brave moment, turned to the three Sensei's standing there, Two of which being legendary-well, legends! Heroes!, and deliberately did a set of hand-signs, and seals. "Hinata!" Kurenai went to stop her.

"No, she needs to help him," Gai said. He was a little worried about this too, Hinata didn't even explain anything, or wait for them to put Neji down.

"Neji's mark was activated during training," Asuma told her.

At first nothing happened, she was left panting for breath, and Neji's curse-mark was still activated. Frowning, Hinata pushed more chakra into the seal, and they could feel her chakra focusing again.

Neji struggled for another moment, before relaxing. He wasn't completely calm, his eyes were strained, and he was shaking, and most importantly, he hadn't let go of his Sensei's arm.

"Don't let him go to sleep!" Hinata hissed, leaping forward again. This time, Kakashi caught her arm, holding her back at arm's length.

"I need to see his curse mark!" Hinata waited a second, for him to move his arm. She was slower to come up to Neji. She lifted Neji's head, turning it from side to side, inspecting something.

"What are you looking for?" Gai asked, looking over his student himself. Neji seemed fine, his eyes were closed though. "Neji?" He squeezed the Chunnin, and got a nod in response.

"His mark was activated for too long," Hinata said, backing up. "I-I shouldgotellmyfather!"

"Wait! Why?" Kakashi asked, and if it had of been for any other reason, Gai would have enjoyed his rival's confusion.

"Neji will n-need m-m-medical c-care," Hinata said, "He n-needs p-p-permission."

"What?! He was injured while on duty!" Gai exclaimed.

"W-we a-are n-not a-a-allowed t-to . . . "

"Here, we'll just take Neji to the hospital. come on," Hana said, beginning to lead the way. She nodded to her brother as she past. "Or is the mighty Guy not up for the physical challenge?"

Gai used his free hand to lift Neji into a more comfortable (and easier position to run with) and Gai could proudly say that it took 2 minutes and 34 seconds to get there. His team were already there, waiting outside the building. Gai ran right by them, and stopped a few (20!) seconds before Hana came in. Neji's grip had loosened sometime during the run.

"Running in the hospital," a Mednin scoffed. He grabbed a free gurney.

Gai didn't let the chastise stop him from blinding everyone with a smile when Hana came in. Gai slipped his arm out easily as he waited impatiently for the mednin to bring the gurney over _here_. Neji rolled over when Gai put him down, showing that he was still awake. Taking up last place, Kakashi came in just as the mednin finished his check-up. A full minute after Gai won.

"I won, my Eternal Rival! I beat you at this race!"

"I stayed behind a minute or more to ask Hinata about your student's condition," Kakashi answered, taking the wind out of Gai's sails.

Gai pouted for only a moment, "What did she say?"

"That if Neji's mark was activated for more than four minutes, he will suffer brain damage. Any more than 6, and he'll die. I know that the attack was more than four minutes, but was it more than six?"

Gai nodded sadly, it had to have been more like ten or fifteen!

"How long was the attack, Sensei?" Asked Tenten.

"Long enough," Gai answered, heading out the door. Lady Tsunade needed to hear of this.

* * *

Gai was going to confront the Hyuuga in this chapter, but halfway through, I lost the nerve. So instead, I put it off a chapter or two and put Neji in mortal peril. That was not where this story had been going at all. . . I wasn't even going to have anyone but Gai and his team know. Originally, they were going to go back to the compound, and use their stealth to send the message home. Then live happily ever after. three chaps, and that's it!

Please review, especially those with me on their alerts and fave's lists! Come on, give me an incentive to write the next chapter. . . and the nerve to stick to the plan this time.


	4. Waiting is Nothing Useful

Alright, here's the new chapter! I apologiuse for before, I meant ot upload this, but somehow messed it up. . .

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

The Hokage was just heading out of the tower when Gai came running down the street. Her eyes widened as she saw the Jounin charging at her.

"Hogake!"

"I am heading to the hospital now," She told him, scowling at the clouds of dust and sand completely blocking out the street. she continued talking after she picked up her pace, "It is not the first time I have worked with the Hyuuga seal."

That was good, Gai thought to himself. At least the Fifth could help his student.

"Are the Hyuuga allowed to attack Ninja?" Gai asked, "Neji was attacked at the training grounds."

Speaking of which, Neji had been acting out of character this morning. . . Gai had to wonder if he knew he was about to be attacked. . . but that was something to think of Later! Gai vowed to himself.

"Normally not while the ninja are working, but there are some exceptions to the contract," Tsunade told him, "How long was his mark activated?"

"At least 10 minutes," Gai imediately answered.

"At least? how long at most?" The Hokage asked, coming to the building.

"16 minutes absolute tops!" Gai held the door open.

"Alright, Gai you wait here. I want you," She pointed to the waiting ninja, "to circle the hospital, I don't want any distractions, or Hyuuga here, other than Medic Halan. And Asuma, I want you lead them. If Hiashi tries to enter the proximaty, send him straight to the tower to talk to Ibiki."

"But Hokage! We're teammates," Tenten and Lee, in a rare moment of agreement said simultaneously.

"And we need you out there, making sure this does not happen again. As we speak, if another attack happened, you would lose a teammate!" Asuma told them earnestly. "There's no real way to stop the attack unless you are standing right there when it happens. That's the curse."

Tsunade nodded, "I will be very displeased if I should waste my time healing him, only to have him die of a second attack before he can recover! You are all dismissed!"

A quick acceptance of their mission, and the lot of them disappeared. Well, most of them. . .

"Hokage," Kakashi came forward, "I saw the seals that Hinata used, I would be more useful here than out there."

The Hokage nodded, "Alright, you may come. Don't get in the way."

That last remark was unneeded, Gai thought to himself as he watched the two of them go around the corner.

Kakashi wouldn't get in the way, of anything really. Gai dropped down to the floor. It made him feel a little better knowing that his friend and the Hokage were both taking care of his student. But if Neji didn't survive. . . Gai began doing push-ups, pondering the scenario in his head. Many people wouldn't be happy. It hurt his heart to even think of it, but it was a possibility that Neji could die from his own clan, and not from enemy Nins, or fancy traps.

Gahh, Gai knew that Neji would live this time. That wouldn't be the issue. 250 push ups later, Gai had convinced himself that Neji's youthfulness would shine through this, and it would really dampen Neji's own spirit to know that his Sensei had doubted him and his ability to outshine any problem! So Gai wouldn't, he would worry about the much larger picture here.

500 push ups later, Gai had decided that Neji would appreciate concern (not worry) about his welfare. In fact, as he passed 600 Gai thought to himself, Neji would be most hurt if his Sensei didn't worry about him. He meant feel concerned, it was just easier to say worry, feeling concern was so many silibles. . . that's it, Gai decided, he was going mad.

Why the Hokage needed him to sit here, and wait was beyond him. She could have ordered Gai to a mission, training at the academy (Gai shuddered thinking of Konohamaru and his gang), or even to go home and await further orders. Gai had things at home he could do. There is nothing to do at a hospital waiting room. He could finish his push ups and then work on sit ups, but there was nothing to distract him from waiting.

Hours later, a med nin walked by, already flipping through charts she'd been given before she even entered the hospital. She noticed Gai and stopped, "Gai? what are you doing here?"

"Shizune! Didn't you hear?" Gai jumped up.

"I was getting -something for Lady Tsunade. It was a few days journey," She explained.

"My student was attacked during training!"

Shizune nearly laughed, but held herself in check, "Isn't that a part of training?"

Gai gave her a serious look, "No, the attack came from an outside source. Neji was attacked by his clan."

"Oh! Then I should head right in and see what I can do to help."

Gai nodded, preparing to go back to his push-ups. Shizune watched him, "When I get news, I'll send it along. In the meantime, there are some good books at the desk, why not go get one?" She pointed behind herself, at the desk less than four feet away. The Nurse was already taking out a few boxes to help them along.

A great idea, push-ups and reading. He'd never seen Kakashi do both! Picking out a book was a fine art, Gai realised. . . that must be why Shizune sent him to get one. Gai wasted over an hour going over each one individually, and he still wasn't sure wich one was best.

"This one looks like an interesting read," Hana pulled one out, predictably, it had a canine on it. There was a wolf standing feicely over her cubs. Gai decided that Hana was right, that one was the one for reading at a time like this!

"Thank you." Gai turned to face her.

"No problem. I was sent here by Ibiki, he says Lord Hiashi is concerned about his nephew."

"No one has given an update yet, but Shizuine did promise to inform me of any change. The Hokage herself is healing Neji," Gai proclaimed proudly.

The Inuzuka frowned, "I'm sure he'll be alright. That kid's too stubborn to be killed like this!" Seeing that Gai was still concerned, she added, "And it's probably not in his destiney anyways."

Gai chuckled, tapping the book on his hand. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Shizune!" Hana exclaimed suddenly. Gai turned to see said nin had just come around the corner. "I'm here to bring an update to Lord Hiashi!"

"You can tell him the Hokage is not pleased! and that his nephew is in the ICU now," Shizune dropped off a pile of charts on the desk.

"We don't know anything more, and we won't know until at least tomorrow," Shizune waved Gai's questions aside. "The Hokage says visitors will be heavily monitored, but you can visit in an hour."

Gai nodded gratefully. An hour, that meant 3000 push ups and 3000 sit ups. And if he couldn't make the deadline, Gai vowed to himself, that meant he would have to burn all of his green suits. Had anyone known of this vow, they would have moved heaven and earth to keep Gai from his completing goal. As it was, the many people passing by gave The Green Beast all the room they could.

By the time the hour was up. Gai had proudly not only finished his exersize, but read 3 pages of his book as well!

Being a ninja, meant being completely aware of the layout of the hospital. A second after the hour was up, Gai slammed open the doors to the ICU and charged in. Many nurses both scolded him and tried to get him to leave, but Gai was on a mission! And having to drag six or seven nurses and doctors wasn't going to stop him. Gai heard the Hokage's voice from behind a curtain, and stopped to shake off his load.

"I am here!" Gai struck a pose.

"Shhhhh, there are sick people here!" Tsunade glared at him, "I see Shizune was quick in getting you."

Gai succeeded in not looking guilty as he came up to the bed. Neji made a point to glare at him from the pillow. Gai smiled, at least his student was acting his usual, youthful self! He felt a weight lift off his chest. Neji must have known it to, he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

Tsunade snapped her clip board, "You are to keep him awake for the next 11 hours. If you need to leave, let one of the nurses know. . . Kakashi will be staying nearby. The nurses will be moving him now."

Tsunade was very matter of factly, speaking with obvious irritation. Vaguely, Gai wondered why the hokage was having him do this. . . not that he minded! Last time he had a concussion though -a loooong time ago-he had simply been ordered not to go to sleep, and it was left at that. Gai followed the bed down the hall and up the elevator.

* * *

I made up a medic Halan, because I seriously doubt that there wouldn't be a hyuuga medic out of the whole clan. Why have Ibiki talk to Hiashi? well, he is the top guy for getting information! and really, there are enough people around to make sure the clan behaves for the next few hours.

Next chap, Neji answers questions! then, the chapter I am really looking forward to comes along.

Review please and thank you, they jog my plotting skills.


	5. Canines can be Insightful

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji was rolled into a very familiar room. . . Gai himself had had this youthful yellow room once or twice in his youth. . . and perhaps a few dozen times since. Gai was convinced injuries were a sign of youthful energy.

He was so busy in his thoughts, he nearly missed that his inimical pupil had fallen asleep on him. "Neji!" Gai pranced to his side, "It's too early of this youthful day to be sleeping!"

Neji awoke with a distinct glare. The same one that promised Gai every day that he wasn't about to listen to juvenile conductivity, nor was he about to salsa dance around the city. No matter how well it would improve his coordination or balance. No. "What do you want?"

"Ahh, that's my student, always right to the point!"

"Yeah," Neji leaned his head back.

"We have to talk. Now that I have you right where I want you. . ." Gai trailed off. Neji frowned furrowing his eyebrows in anticipation and distress. It took him only a second to decide that now was not the time to question Neji.

"I want to talk about your lack of youthful energy lately. Now, Now, I know that sometimes life gets hard, but that is what you fight with your beautiful prowess!"

"Life?" Neji smirked back, relaxing.

Gai lost himself in his favourite topic, dragging Neji along the entire way. Every time he found Neji tiring, Gai harassed or as he termed it, offered helping Neji stay awake via arm wrestling, a splash of cold water or the worst suggestion; a tickling contest. Neji sat up to tell Gai it was unnecessary, and every time, offered the goods in the hospital cafeteria.

As usual (it did happen everyday after all), the more excited Gai got, the more annoyed Neji became. It was only a few hours later that the evening mednin curtly requested for a word with Gai in the hall. Now.

The mednin gave him a quick lesson on hospital etiquette and a refreshing course of the (or more specifically his) human anatomy and their correlation. Gai was quickly learning that the two were deeply depended on one another in this hospital. A fact he himself had learned before, albeit not as painfully as how this Mednin suggested it.

"I understand," He assured him.

"Make sure you do! I could hear his heart monitor all the way down the hall!" And the Wolfdemon was gone, no offense to the Inuzuka.

Gai pushed the door open and nearly walked into Neji. "What are you doing? I left for one moment-" Neji sighed, and flicked the light off. oh, Gai could have smacked himself. He had noticed his student cringing when he was too loud. He just hadn't thought that the light would be bothering him at all.

Gai made sure he grabbed the heart monitor as he helped the protegy get back to bed. He even got him a drink of water.

"To be honest, I don't want to talk about anything young or anything energetic," Neji informed him. By the way he rubbed his eyebrows, Gai gathered his student had a full-blown migraine now.

"oh yeah?"

"Hmmm."

"You make it sound so painful," Gai said, leaning back in his chair. He took on his thoughtful posture.

Neji looked at him, seeming to try to figure out whether or not Gai was joking. "It is," a pause, "At times."

It was his turn to hmmm. This was not what Gai had wanted to question his student about. He sensed though, that he wouldn't get this opportunity again. There was something about the circumstances that wouldn't be repeated. "Why?"

Neji jumped, he had fallen asleep. "Where should I start?"

Gai shrugged, handing him his water. "Honesty."

"Honesty? It has nothing to do with honesty. I don't like any suggestion of youthfulness or energy. You simply have to put them together constantly."

"I see," Really much as he tried, Gai didn't see. He was missing far too much of this picture.

Neji snorted, turning his head on the pillow. "No, you don't."

"Isn't it a little youthful of you to assume that no one understands?"

"I didn't say no one did, I said you didn't. I am a ninja. I know when someone is lying to me."

"Then explain it," Gai surprised his student by pulling up his previous chair and sitting with an uncharacteristic calmness. Then again, he had been completely different than usual in the last ten minutes. Neji doubted his Sensei acted his own age often. And he doubted even more that it would become a habit.

"There is no advantage to being young. Youth is marked by inexperience and crucial errors. My stay here is proof of that."

Gai recognized the out when he heard it. He chose to ignore it though. "You are thinking of this every time I bring up the subject?" Neji nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. "A simple miscommunication. I should have understood it sooner, how unyouthful of me.

"Youth is the power of age. It is the feeling-no no, it's bigger than that. Youth is the prime age of our lives. The best our bodies and minds will ever be. You can never let it go. You can have youthful passion and knowledge. Youth simply gives you the power to get up again when you make mistakes.

"Youth is a child going hungry because they stole a cookie from the cookie jar."

Gai shook his head, "No, when your spirit is at it's strongest, and your beautiful body is at it's prime. Youth is more than just an age!

The mind is fresh and ready to assess the problems ahead with all the wisdom and passion you have gathered.

Neji frowned, thinking it over. He closed his eyes, relaxing. At least Gai hoped he was still thinking it over. . and not sleeping. He was about to shake his shoulder when Neji groaned in annoyance.

"Why are we talking about the one subject I said I didn't want to talk about?"

Gai shrugged, feeling very unyouthful. . . he might even go as far to say -old. Maybe.

After a long pause Neji sighed, searching for a topic. Neji would have preferred it to be completely silent, however it was simply concerning that his mentor be so serious for so long. "So. . . Did you win the race?"

"What race?" Gai frowned, scratching his head.

"The one with Kakash-"

"Oh! That RACE!" Gai yelled, jumping up. Neji winced-migrain. "I did my honourable student. Kakashi most unyouthfully decided to give me a nice head start to the hospital. It did cost him the race."

"Too bad. . . " Neji trailed off, trying to sound interested.

Halfway through comforting his student that he never worried once for his safety in the Hokage's hands, Gai realized that Neji had fallen asleep on him again. Gai pouted to himself. He took Neji's arm, and lifted it away from his body. His hand was a mere inch off before Neji awoke in time to deflect being tickled. They both ignored the spike on the machine, and that Neji probably shouldn't have jumped that high.

"Are you sure you don't want to go get something to eat?" Neji offered for the 20th time. And he had been counting.

"No no, I couldn't leave you here all alone. I will stand vigil until you are well! I will use all my youthful power to do so!" Gai assured him again. Then he noticed Neji getting annoyed. As usual, he scowled but importantly, his heart-rate picked up. "But I will do so quietly. I will read this book I brought with me."

The uncharacteristic relief on Neji's face made up his mind that other topics could wait a little longer. The case wasn't going anywhere, and the Hokage hadn't said anything about getting information anyways. It could wait until Neji was at least able to sleep afterwards.

Lifting up his book, Gai lost himself to a story about a mother wolf taking in a bobcat and raising it as his (her) own. A few hours later, he heard Neji sigh, and stretch out on the bed. As usual, his face was completely serious when Gai looked over the book. Unlike the rest of the team, Neji was rather like the feline in the story. Gai only hoped that the feline and Neji both managed to accept what the people around them were trying to teach them. Neji glanced up sharply when he realized that Gai was staring at him.

"What? Why aren't you reading your book!"

"I was thinking," Gai informed him, seriously. As solemn as when he informed them that "Someone" didn't think His team could catch up to Kakashi. Or "Someone Else" thought his team couldn't bring him home in record time! And while racing too!

"And I will finish this book!" Gai promised him.

"Sure, you're a slow reader," Neji folded his arms.

Gai pouted. Then the clock struck his eye. He could barely see it in the dark, but his youthful eyes managed. Have no fear!

"Neji, I noticed you were acting odd this morning, before the attack," Gai leaned forward, demonstrating his full attention being given to his student. He didn't want to ask questions. Neji already knew what he wanted to know. It would be useless to ask questions.

Neji sighed, releasing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Gai watched as his student rubbed his forehead thinking it over for a minute.

"Sensei, there wasn't any attack," he looked up, meeting Gai's eyes. "The head family has the -privilege" he choked the word out. "-to punish as they seem fit. That's all they did. The timing wasn't perfect, but legally they were well within their rights."

Neji stopped for a minute, waiting for Gai's reaction. Few had ever made the Green Beast speechless, no doubt there would be a spectacular show, after he picked his jaw up from the floor. a minute passed, were Neji was starting to get worried about his teacher enough to call for assistance. Gai completely surprised him when he stood up and walked out of the room. Not even glancing back once.

* * *

The book Guy reads is real, although I cannot remember the title. If anyone figures it out, let me know please! It wasn't a bestsellers novel, just a paperback at the library I picked up 'cause it was beside a Garth Nix novel, in the P section (that'll tell you how great the sorting system of the paperbacks are, lol). I don't remember the cover either.

The talk between Guy and Neji may seem a little. . . patchy. Well, this is why. I saved my story on a flash drive, then magnetised it! I did everything to try to salvage it. I have actually been writing this chapter for a month on and off, trying to get the talk as perfect as it was I draft one. Alas, it didn't work. I would have taken the whole idea out, but I like the line where Neji compares thievery to every young person out there. It sounds like something he'd say to me.

As always review please


	6. True Questioning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters here.

* * *

Gai didn't have to go far, it was expected of him to have already questioned Neji. Asuma and Kakashi were standing together down the hall. Both looked lazily up, one wanting to tell him, not right now, and the other wanting to go back to his book.

"Lady Tsunade is talking to the elders now," Kakashi told him.

"It's not going to do any good," Asuma took out a cigarette, Kakashi glared at him. "The third was trying for years to take away the Main Branch's power. The furthest he ever got was missions. A Branch member can't be attacked while on missions. Any other time is fair game. It's just common courtesy to respect before missions or during training."

"Neji said something similiar just now."

"The Hokage will stop this. It won't happen again."

" 'Ladies claimed Neji was rather rude this morning, and rushed his chores," Asuma tapped the cigarette on the package. Looking at the younger man carefully. He knew Kakashi wasn't going to like somethings that were about to be brought to light.

"And that's reason to interrupt his training?" Gai asked.

"Branch members aren't allowed to befriend other clans, they were sending out a message."

"Kakashi?"

"I'd have to agree. What did your student say about it?"

"I thought it would be better to have other perspectives."

Kakashi got off the wall, gesturing to the cigarette.

"I remember, I remember," Asuma tucked it beside his ear.

The room looked even darker after being out in the bright halls. Kakashi was about to turn on the light, when Asuma stopped him with a quick gesture to his head. Clearly, he knew the kid would have a headache. Gai pouted to himself before turning serious.

"Thanks," Neji said, stretching his arms.

Kakashi sighed, closing the door behind them.

"What happened this morning?"

"Ladies of the clan punished me for transgressions occurring in my rooms, the courtyard and in the kitchens before and after morning training. Three separate offences actually."

"Transgressions? by what law?" Kakashi asked. He had one of his feelings, that he wasn't about to like this.

"Clan command. I first slept in, then spoke back, and walked away from a higher servant who was talking to me," Neji sat up further.

"Why would you go and do something like that?" Asuma put his cigarette in his mouth.

Neji looked at him like he'd grown an extra head, "I took medicine for a headache last night. The lady who gave it to me was supposed to wake me. She didn't. I passed through the courtyard, Haru met me there. I told her I was late and could not help her with her own chores and continued with my own. I actually don't remember talking back though. Just the lady informing me of doing it after breakfast."

"They informed you?" Gai asked.

"Yes, I was told after breakfast. I thought my present punishment was putting all the dishes away to the kitchens myself, and anything more was to be handled tonight," Neji paused to fight off a yawn.

Gai leaned forward, "If that is true, why were you so distracted this morning?"

"I was unsure if I was supposed to clean the dishes myself. I was already late for training, so I left them in the kitchen. I certainly had no idea they would disrupt my training."

"Have you been punished by this method before?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, usually only for a few seconds," Neji looked from one to another. He rubbed his eyebrows, getting frustrated with all three of them. The room was completely silent for a minute.

"I see," Gai rubbed his chin, sharing a look with Asuma.

"Why do you think I was so out of line at the Chunnin exams? I saw an opportunity to get people to know about the curse mark and took it. I was hoping someone would look into it, not claim I had no right to attack Hinata so fiercely."

That had not made sense to Kakashi at the time, why the prodigy had yelled out to the whole village how no one understood what it felt to be marked. Especially when he yelled such a message at Naruto of all people. The plan would have worked too, had so much not happened; Sasuke, Gaara, the attack and near war, losing the Hokage, losing more friends, the rush of victory. Neji's information had been put aside, and later termed as 'tean angst' that should be forgiven. Kakashi hadn't thought back to what the tean had said since talking about how odd it was with Karunai mere minutes before Sasuke's battle went awry.

Between the two battles, it was all that anyone was talking about. One eye on the field, the other talking about how the flour Hyuuga man could be killed just walking down the street. Like any other citizens, talk took minutes to escalate. A few older Hyuuga had tried to pass it off, laughing out loud at the irony of who Neji cried out to. Everyone, all the older generation had been drawn to the ridiculous allegations. But looking back, Naruto was perfect for Neji's purpose. Though, he would have eventually overlooked the attack on Hinata, like he did. And eventually, he would have been a formidable ally to have at Neji's side. His heart was too big, Naruto would have ensured that no one forgot or overlooked the dangers to a fellow ninja.

"Why didn't you just come to me, we could have done something ourselves," Gai broke the long silence, rubbing his chin again.

"I had already gone to the Hokage the night before, he told me the ninja couldn't do anything. I was also warned that going to teachers and co-workers could be termed under law as accomplices to overthrowing Hyuuga Clan order," Neji clenched his jaw again, fighting off another yawn.

"You mean we could have been punished? You were worried-"

"No, no, I would have been punished. For planning it, the more people involved, the higher-"

The door clicked open, "I'm sorry, are you quite done?" The shedemon was back, tapping her foot.

"Yes, thank you."

"A speedy recovery, my youthful student!"

Asuma just nodded, tucking his cigarette safely back in the package. Gai was careful to give the woman a wide berth as he exited the room.

"Tsunade will probably want a word-" Kakashi cut himself off, listening to the Shedemon berate Neji for unplugging his heart monitor.

"Scary woman," Asuma commented.

* * *

None Tsunade was surprisingly alone when they reported in. She calmly listened to them tell her what had happened. Then she calmly informed them there was nothing they could do.

"Legally, no ninja can interfere with Hyuuga rules or punishments. There is nothing a ninja could do, there is no mission I can give you for this. However, I want this dealt with, either way. I will not have ninja being attacked unprovoked within the city, or civilians at any time these people feel like it."

"Understood."

The Fifth leaned forward, over her-for once-immaculate desk, "First however, I want to know how this escaped our attention! Two of you were there when the allegations were brought out. Countless Anbu, Chuunin, Jonin . . . how did this escape notice!" She punched her desk angrily.

"There was just too much going on, too fast."

"We overlooked-"

"Exactly, what do you think the Third Hokage probably meant when he said that the ninja couldn't do anything?"

"Exactly what you mean now?" Kakashi stepped in, never one to leave a teammate in need. On his own team or not.

Tsunade felt a strong sense of comradeship pass between them. They were each perfect for this mission. Kakashi understood teamwork better than anyone. None of these excuses were going to work with him. Gai felt fierce protectiveness towards his students. He would go after his fellows without regret. Asuma knew the Hyuuga laws impressively well. he's remind the ninja that Neji was their teammate. She couldn't send just anyone out to investigate this, or it wouldn't be taken seriously. It would be passed off as inconsequential, or worse. It was embarrassing enough for the ninja population as it was.

"You three are in charge of taking care of the situation. I want to know the names of who was in the room when Neji spoke to the Third, and if any other ninja have mentioned the problem before or since," She didn't have to mention today, Tsunade already knew it would be taken care of.

"Yes Hokage," And like that all three disappeared.

They met up just outside the tower.

"Hold up, Kakashi, Gai."

Both turned to him, clearly wanting to get going.

"We don't need to question anyone, I know who was there," Asuma took a moment to change their direction.

"You were there?"

"Of course. So was Ibisu, Hiashi and the judges from the exams, minus Ibiki. Kid was so highstrung, we didn't know what he was about to do."

* * *

I never really got how this was overlooked in the anime, I mean, these people are trained not to be whiny wimps. . . and Neji had a valid point there I think he was really trying to make. Afterall, he is supposed to be a prodigy, it would be very cunning of him, I think.

Love it Hate it, please let me know!


	7. The History of Knowledge

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the awesome plot, and the idea behind what has been said during the show. . . okay maybe not even that, but I can hope, right?

* * *

Kakashi and Gai took a moment to process this. Asuma, an upstanding ninja. . . . alright. Kakashi leaned against the wall of the tower. He had expected the ninja to be more. . . like Danzo, or someone else with the same disregard to their teammates. Asuma wasn't going anywhere though. They could save the who was or wasn't there for later. Kakashi caught sight of Gai's dirty jump suit. The bloody mess wasn't easy to ignore anymore. Kakashi was half afraid he'd see a tooth sticking out of the skin. Gai obviously hadn't left the hospital, or sought help within the hospital.

"Before we take care of this, would you mind doing something about your arm? It will certainly get an infection."

Gai glanced down at his arm, frowning. "I forgot about it, it's just the shirt's all dirty."

"Here," Kakashi ripped the whole sleeve off, quickly disposing of it with a Jutsu.

"It looks messy," Gai muttered, looking at his arm from each angle. The jaw prints were so clear that Gai could count each and every tooth in his student's mouth, bite marks, and long scrapes, four of which were deep enough to break skin. "Doesn't need much attention though, I'll just have to put on a new suit."

"Let's just hope he doesn't have rabies and you should be fine." No one laughed at his comment.

"You go do that, I'll see if there are anymore medical reports." Kakashi turned back to the hospital. Gai followed behind, still looking at his injury.

"Don't bother, Branch members aren't allowed to seek medical attention," Asuma tossed the butt away, and pulled out another cigarette. He waited a few seconds then ran to catch up.

"You said Ibisu was there? Last time," Kakashi brought them back to focus.

"And then what happened?"

"Yeah, Neji came in asking to see the Hokage. He looked sick, really sick, and nervous. Ibishu told the kid to head off home, it was rather late, and the judges from the exams were meeting. Remember Harate, the judge that died? that's what we were discussing. That's why I was there, wind chakra was used in the attack.

"We were waiting on Ibiki's report, when the kid caught Ibishu by surprise and came barging in. He told The Third that he'd been threatened that he'd be attacked during the match. Hiashi, when he got there, was told to ensure that didn't happen. That's when we told Neji that there was nothing we could do."

Asuma shrugged, sighing.

"And you told him that his teammates couldn't help?" Kakashi even looked furious, and all they could see was his back ahead of them.

Gai decided to give his college a sense of doubt, something out of place for him. Being sure was what kept him going, it kept him young. Kakashi stopped walking and let them catch up to him. He raised the eyebrow they could see, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Every clan has laws that enable them to follow their inheritance, the Hyuuga have a law that their branch members can be punished as any main branch member sees fit. It isn't right. . . "

"And Neji just believed you?" Gai hissed angrily. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, it didn't sound like Neji to just give up like that. He was a fighter to the very depths of his youthful soul.

"No, the topic of his father was briefly mentioned, no ninja could step in there to save him either. I do believe even you were there that time. We gave him a few examples."

Asuma was trying not to feel threatened. Something hard to do when neither of the men in front of him had reason not to judge him. And they were judging him, he could tell just by the way they were looking at him they were running his entire history behind their eyes. They were searching maticulously for little tidbits of information. Everything they knew about him, his habits, his morals, his actions, his words. . . all lay ready for scrutiny.

"You know what's worse than breaking the law?" Kakashi didn't have to finish, they all knew what he's going to say. "And I wasn't there when Hiashi pulled that one."

"I know, but now we have time to fix it. We'll remind the other ninja that teammates come first," Asuma told Kakashi.

"This doesn't happen again," Gai adds.

"You were there too, not for the first bit. . . but for the match."

"We'll take care of it," Asuma adds, holding the hospital door open.

"Back so soon?" The secretary raises an eyebrow, "We just knocked the patient out, you'll have to come back tomorrow when the healing has run it's course."

"No, I'm afraid we need to see some medical files, and he needs his arm seen to."

"Lady Tsunade already informed us to get you what you need. I was certain you wouldn't be here until at least tomorrow. . . " She typed away on her computer. "Someone will be right out."

A mednin showed up to drag Gai away, tsking over his arm the entire time. Asuma nearly laughed at the scene he raised if they weren't so serious now maybe he would have. Another mednin came to take them to the medical history of reports.

The room was poorly lit, with book shelves upon bookshelves of files.

"The files are kept in order of date. Specifically date of birth or first registry. Black tags mark deceased patients. Red mark heart attack, white mark stroke, green is for allergies. . . white files are ninja, red files are John and Jane Doe."

"July 3rd," Asuma sighed, "It's not here!"

"Try December 27th a few years later," Kakashi muttered, reading a white file.

"Got it," Asuma pulled the file out. He let out a low whistle, "If you're done reading some poor girl's physical exam, you might want to read this."

Kakashi snapped the file closed, "What?"

"He had a bad allergic reaction to the curse mark. A really bad one."

"Hmm, last year two John Does came in with stroke symptoms. Barely survived. One was a healer."

Asuma rolled his eyes, "I'm sure no one noticed her."

Kakashi was quiet as he read the other file.

"Who was the other?" Asuma asked, pulling another white marked red file down.

"A teenager with a bad allergic reaction," Kakashi handed the file over.

"Here's another, a few weeks after the exams. How'd we miss that one?"

"One from an ANBU, dropped while reporting in. I think I remember something about this."

"You should, he was supposed to get that mission to the fire temple before you. Tragically, he is still incapacitated, can't think or use his entire left side."

"Is it the same guy?"

"Same date, and it is clearly marked here, ANBU." Asuma showed him the file.

"12 year old strokes out after academy exams. Same year Neji graduated." Kakashi flips to the next file.

"9 year old kid falls down the stairs, it's marked white. Same year Neji would have been," Asuma take a second to glance at the injuries, "They seem to only come when things get life threatening."

"I found a 6 year old, nearly drowned outside the academy. 8 years ago, and lived. He has a note for the nurses to avoid all spicy foods."

"Another kid here. Not him, the kid's too old. He's fifteen and he had a stroke."

"Might not even be a ninja!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Wouldn't matter if he were the paper boy. Either way, the kid's blind now."

"We have what we need, any more and there wouldn't be a reason to keep the clan," Asuma grunted, opening and closing his cigarette package.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a piece of your mind behind. . .in a review lol.


	8. Teammates to The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the awesome plot, and the idea behind what has been said during the show. . . okay maybe not even that, but I can hope, right?

* * *

Gai was bandaged up in no time. Gai managed to lift a Chunin jacket from the storage, instead of heading home. He spent the rest of the time sneaking into various wrong rooms, before finding the one he was looking for. Neji had been moved to the other side of the floor. True to what he was told, Neji didn't move a muscle-well he did roll over-when Gai entered the room.

Gai did a quick internal debate on whether he could wait to wake him or not. He decided in the end to leave it until Neji was feeling better, or was at least up. After rechecking the charts, Gai managed to leave undetected.

He met up with Kakashi and Asuma in the front after he was done. They shared what they had learned on their way out.

"I'm sure we should wait to ask Neji on any of this. Besides, we should pay someone a visit first, eh?" Gai flashed his teeth, that's right in the middle of the night, with crummy orange street lights, Gai managed to flash his teeth with giving the peace sign.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee and Tenten were running down the road towards them. Lee managed to run into the group first, but Tenten won what must have been a race by leaping over his head and landing with a giant hug for Gai. Gai shrugged off the uncharacteristic behaviour, and gave her a tight squeeze. Her youthful energy must have been too great to contain. A second later, Tenten composed herself, squirming away.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked once the dirt clouds died down.

"The Hokage released us from our mission hours ago, what are we doing abou' the attack?"

"Is Neji alright? I heard that sometimes things go wrong, even when they are only under the attack half that time!" Tenten bounced anxiously from foot to foot. Her fingers toying with her knives arhythmically.

"He's going to be fine. The attack will give him headaches for the next few weeks, maybe longer. The Hokage is hopeful she will be able to stop them from turning to migrains. I just checked his charts, a mild allergic reaction will keep him in bed for a while," Gai recited from memory. A teammates health was nothing to shirk at.

"He won't like that at all. All that time wasted," Tenten said thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to help him out. We'll visit and tell him all about the practices he missed!" Lee said, looking at Gai to see his reaction.

"Yes we will help our youthful student through this time of suffering," Gai struck a pose that lacked his usual enthusiasm. Kakashi and Asuma still rolled their eyes though.

"We are going to be doing something about the attack," Kakashi told them, if they were any good they would ask in.

"We're coming too!" Tenten shouted, jumping up and down.

"I don't know," Asuma said slowly.

"Yeah, it was an attack against our teammate!" Lee added. End of discussion they were going no matter what. The smirks they wore told Kakashi they new Gai would back them up.

"We- well," Asuma looked at Gai.

"We are going to talk to them, my youthful pupils!" Tears sprang to his eyes.

"It would be wasteful of us to sit here, doing nothing, we will join you!"

"After all, Neji-kun is our teammate!" Tenten added again, seeming to be ready to argue the point. She proudly smirked at the Jounin.

"Alright then, are the other students waiting as well?" Far from sounding remorseful, Kakashi seemed relieved. Asuma snorted, glancing around.

"Of course, we couldn't just go back to our homes! We were waiting at the training grounds."

"Alright, we'll be along, go back and inform the others," Kakashi told her, he knew of a few people that would help out.

"Who are you getting? We're all mostly there. Kurenai, all the teams. . .even our parents. Choji wanted to be there, but he's still too sick. . . .and everyone else is on missions. We would rather get it done now though."

"I mean really, it would be unlike any shinobi to just walk away. Right? Sensei?"

Gai's eyes filled with tears, and he quickly dragged both of them into a hug. He swayed them back and forth on his way to the training grounds.

"There are a few that we had to drag out though, so we'd best hurry," Tenten told them, squirming out successfully. She wasn't a ninja for nothing!

"Like who?" Asuma asked, curiously.

"Ibiki for one. . . Hana's mother and I had to threaten him away from his-" Tenten guiltily cut herself off, giving them a small smile. She sped up and with a tap on Lee's shoulder they were racing ahead.

"Scary girl."

"She's youthful," Gai corrected, wiping tears from his eyes.

No one greeted them as they entered Team Gai's training grounds. Everyone was waiting to hear of what REALLY happened. Asuma took the lead informing the ninja of what had happened, and the laws of the clan.

"Neji's family attacked him during training. He's alive in the hospital. The law says they have the right to attack branch members as necessary anytim-." Blunt and to the point. . .

"That means," Gai cut him off. "That this is a black operation."

"No it's not, we are ninja! We are proud to stand by our teammates!" Called a Genin.

"We shouldn't have to hide what we're trained to do!"

"Truly," Kakashi ended the oncoming uproar, "This is against the laws of Konoha."

"We need to defend each other, so you will all need to make a choice."

"Has any ninja ever heard complaints of Branch members?"

"For years, just rumours though," Iwashi explained. More than a few Ninja looked guilty. Looks like Tsunade had her answer.

"This will be a black operation. If you can't handle this, then leave," Gai gestured around with his hand.

No one moved.

* * *

Was I OOC? Was I totally in character? Drop me a line.

Did my grammar go out the window. . . . let me know!

review and make me happy.


	9. A Maze of Trouble

Adults that are there will not be listed in the story but are Tsume, Chomaru, Shibi, Kurenai (and of course Kakashi, Asuma and Gai). It is completely safe to assume all the kids are there, minus the regulars that are on missions. Sadly Naruto's team, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba are included in this as are the entire sand village.

Disclaimer I do not own any of this.

* * *

The trip to the clan compound was quick and quiet. Most of the waiting group went home when they learned that everything was going to be taken care of. Others went to the hospital on a plan B course of action.

Tenten silenced the guards, and the large group was over the fence before they or the weapons hit the ground.

On the other side, all was quiet and tranquil. The pristine gardens seemed mythical this early in the morning. A large pond reflected light against the stone walls. Beautiful trees and decorative bushes were coordinated here and there across well cared for ground. Kurenai led the way to the Main branch house. Sneaking in through a window.

"Alert us if someone comes by," Kakashi sent the students outside.

"Tenten and I would like to accompany you," Lee said politely.

"Alright, but stay in control of yourselves," Tsume ordered.

You would think with the ability to see through walls, the clan would have a simple floor plan. As they left the fourth room, and still hadn't found a hall, the Jounin found this was not so. Every room had four other rooms. Tea rooms, empty bedrooms, servant rooms, dining rooms, training rooms. . . all attached to one another. Eventually they all met up together again.

"This place doesn't make any sense, and their smells are everywhere," Tsume growled.

"There seems to be no door out of this apartment," Shibi informed them as the last of his small army returned to him.

Chomaru was just about to start breaking walls down when a door opened. Hinata blushed as she tried to find the words for what she needed to say.

"We-we were w-w-w-were www-w-waiting f-f-for ff-f-f-fath-th-therr to comme," she gestured behind herself.

Following the Genin, the group found there was a wall of all things that acted as a door out to the hall. The halls were unlit, there were no windows or lights. It looked like the members were supposed to keep their blood limit active at all times, or as Shibi pointed out, carry candles. Hinata led them almost confidently through the maze turning down halls, or opening certain doors that led to other hallways going back and forth of the not all that large house.

"We should just be lucky it's not upstairs," Asuma grunted, lighting another smoke.

Stopping partway down the hall, Hinata pointed out a door at the end about 15 meters away, and quietly told them to go in. "I can't g-g-go i-in there."

"Thank you Hinata," Kurenai said, passing her student.

Not needing to give them anytime to react, Gai charged the door and broke it down with one youthful kick. Stopping to proudly stand upon it in his signature style. In less time than it takes to blink the room was swamped with ninja.

The room of ladies and lords froze, most completely terrified at what might be happening. No one was moving until, "You look silly! Do it again!" Some toddler pointed at Gai.

"What are you doing here? This is Hyuuga land, leave now," a young lord ordered as he stood up.

"How did you get in here?" Asked the lady next to him.

"Is it not enough you are still keeping Lord Hiashi?"

"Silence!" The head Lady Hyuuga ordered the Hyuuga. Turning to the Ninja she added, "If you are here for business, you will have to wait until my husband comes back."

"We aren't here for business," Chomaru grumbled.

"Food then, shall we eat while we think this over? Lord Akimishi?"

"Yes, let's sit down and talk about this over food."

"Excellent, Hara wake the servants. We should have some pastries from dinner and sandwiches from the meat," she cunningly tried to lead them into a different dining room.

"Let's all eat together," Tsume demanded, already glaring at the woman.

"As you wish Lady Inuz-"

"We didn't come here to eat!" Lee whispered to Gai, ready for action.

"Watch and learn a new secret way of dealing with the Heads of clans," Asuma whispered to him.

The servants were quite fast in bringing the necessary food to feed 9 ninja and a room full of lords and ladies. Plates upon plates were brought in along with wine, sake, water, milk. . . after ten minutes of watching the parade continue, Chomaru couldn't help but take a plate for himself.

"As interesting as it is to see your servants busy, we need to talk to you," Kakashi addressed the Lady.

"What about?" A lady asked, pouring milk into her bowl. No one seemed at all interested in what Kakashi was saying. Their hosts blatantly ignored him.

"We need to discuss the attack on my student!" Gai exclaimed.

"What attack?" The young lord asked, inspecting his apple carefully.

"The attack this afternoon!"

"Who are you?" The lord finally looked up from his apple. He activated his Byakuugan. "You don't look like a head of any house I know."

"I am Maito Gai, the Beautiful Green Beast, the epitome of youth and energy!"

"I've never heard of you," The lady informed him, before going back to her bowl.

"I haven't heard of the house of Maito. What clan are you from?" An old lady asked from across the table.

"I am from the clan of Youth and Energy! Able to concur any rival!"

"But that's not why we are here," Kakashi pulled them back on topic. "A ninja was attacked during training this morning. Which of you knows something about that."

"Oh, that. I haven't heard anything, but we are allowed to bring our servants in line," An older lord laughed, pouring wine.

"Since when do we have to tell anybody?" The young lady asked, she glanced around nervously. If there was a new rule, she hadn't heard of it.

"Neji was getting out of line. He left the house without even being dismissed!" The older lady told them as she stabbed her sandwich viciously.

* * *

Review please, and make my day.

1163 words.


	10. Getting Things Done

Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was written at 2 in the morning, when I couldn't sleep. I have returned to my longer chapters. . . but broke it up more, and stopped describing so much.

Discliamer I do not own any of this.

* * *

While dealing with clan heads, it is always good to remember the basic influences to any decision. Over all communication is key, on what you want and how much you want it. Next is the open options. Finally, there is carrying your actions though. Asuma had been taught these ruls as a kid, and no doubt Shino, Chomaru and Tsume were familiar with them as well.

The room seemed to hold still for Gai, there was a muted thickness to the air to him. Although the Hyuuga didn't seem to sense it at all. They continued to eat and drink as though nothing was said.

"What," Tsumi finally asked.

"He's just like his father in that regard," The Old Lady waved her food at them.

"You train him, surely you know how unsettling he can be," The Young Lady said, smiling sweetly at them. "He lies and is a very disturbed child. I'm sure we can all agree."

"So you attacked him during our training this morning?" Gai exploded furiously.

"If there was an attack on that boy, it was nothing he didn't deserve. You need to remember this isn't a person we are talking about. He is a servant." The other old Lady told them.

"Please," the Head Lady seemed to sense the tension, "I made some wonderful soup Lord Akimishi. Please help yourself."

A servant handed the first bowl to him, while the lady described what was in it.

"You see," Chomaru finished his own bowl of soup. " You see, clan alliances are like this soup," He signalled the old ladies quiet as he took their bowls. "They need firm celery, fresh carrots. . ." Four. Five. Six, as he continued, "Now if you make a mistake like today, where you have ended up with soft celery, you can run it under cold water and still have great soup to share at the end of it." Chomaru took the bowl of soup from beside himself.

"We have great soup-" The head lady said, catching the metaphor. Chomaru took her bowl next.

"Yes, we supply much for your clan and the village," The Young Lord pulled his bowl of soup more securely to himself.

"Yes you do," Chomaru said, signalling he wanted the last bowl, "and I might I say that this is great soup. But in the end, the suppliers of the celary, carrots, meat, potatoes and fresh water can only salvage so much to make your bowl of soup. In the end, you can only be forgiven for so many mistakes."

"You speak for one clan, about a single member of our clan," The Young Lord spat indignantly.

"I can assure you that I speak for not only my clan, but the Yamanaka and Nara clans as well. If this continues, you will never be safe in the dark again. We will all step in."

"If what continues?" The Old Lady spoke again, "We have the right to punish our own as we see fit."

"So if I slap my servant, you'll send out shadows to kill me? Where is the Hokage?" The old lord spoke up too.

"Silence already!" Asuma ordered, lighting up another cigarette. "It's not like that."

"But you cannot attack Neji directly anymore."

The Young Lord threw his hands up, "I knew it! Neji's conspiring to throw us over. I've been telling you all for years!"

"We should get rid of him!" The Old Lady exclaimed, as though this were a very old argument.

While the other ninja began arguing again, Kakashi realized that this was getting them no where, the Hyuuga just weren't listening. He quietly told Asuma this. It might have worked if they had a great speaker like Naruto or the third, but this wasn't going to help at all. What ever Asuma was going to say was cut off.

Gai and Lee moved faster than he had ever seen them before. Lee stood pinning the Old Lady to the wall while Gai stood ready to haul anyone else up at a seconds notice. The quiet chatter of boredom that had not stopped since they first entered finnaly silenced.

"Did you attack my friend?" Lee yelled in her ear.

"I went out for a walk," The Old Lady admitted.

"First thing tomorrow we will behead the little-" Tenten silenced the man with her knife.

"You will do no such thing!" Gai roared.

"One moment please," Kakashi said, taking Lee's place. "We need to see if any other ninja are in danger."

Knowing what he was about to do Gai turned Lee around to face the room again.

"Were you going to attack-" "Or punish" Kurenai cut in. "-Any other ninja?"

The Lords and Ladies looked to one another. "Not to my knowledge," The head lady spoke.

"Well," A young child lady whispered.

"What?" Tsume ordered, not letting them lose this attention they finally had.

"Lady Hinata will be receiving the curse mark tomorrow. It is not so much of a punishment-" (1)

"That changes now," Kurenai ordered. "I will not allow it."

"Kurenai, go take Hinata away from here. We will be fine," Lord Shibi assured her. Kurenai was gone a second later.

"I need to put Lady Hanabi to bed," The young lady told them. "Lady Hana will accompany me."

Kakashi let go of the Old Lady. Gai nodded that she could go.

"It doesn't matter. You can't kill us. The only thing you've accomplished here is losing your jobs and getting Neji dead!" The Old Lady laughed right inside the door. "I was a ninja at one time too. I know how this works."

"That is your second time threatening to kill my pupil," Gai warned her.

"Let us settle this ourselves, with my grandmother on the ground. We should just go down there are visit Neji," A lady with a pointy hair style told them.

The Hyuuga all smiled indulgently, "Of course, but where will the servant sleep?"

"No, you will have no contact with Neji until he is fully healed," Tsume told them.

"That is none of your concern," Shibi told them.

"You are a lord, you must understand," The Young Lord reached out to him, "You keep insects as servants!"

"When you attack a ninja, you attack all ninja, especially in these circumstances," Kakashi told them.

"I was talking to Lord Shibi!"

"I can assure you, as much as you may fear the shadows, you can fear the bugs and insects. I can see this house infested with them within a few months."

"We're going to have to take this a notch up," Kakashi informed them.

"Lee, Tenten, go out and ensure that Kurenai had no trouble taking Hinata away," Gai ordered, his students didn't hesitate to follow the strange orders.

Chomaru made sure to shut the door after them.

* * *

A Genin's chakra flared to let them know that someone was coming.

"Just in time," Asuma said, standing up.

"Now you remember what we said, I don't want to have to come back," Chomaru warned the room.

Tsume cracked her back, stretching out her sore muscles. "Think we should keep that guard up over at the hospital?"

"I'll head over there now," Gai told them.

"I'll accompany you," Shibi offered.

Using Tsume's nose, they were out of the house in record time. The Genine dispersed before they were even clear of the room. The Jounin nearly made it over the wall before getting caught.

"I thought I saw something in my house," Lord Hiashi called out.

"There was a problem, we dealt with it," Tsume growled.

"I can imagine. I just recieved a long talk from the Hokage. Still, I did not expect to find so many visitors this early in the morning," Hiashi nodded good night and headed into his home.

* * *

Ha, how many people thought I over did her stuttering! I am really surprised at you. After all my work to keep them in character too!

Alright the two most hated ladies left the room, should they be dealt with, or should they try another attack. It is truly the only thing I can't decide right now.

**IMPORTANT! If you like me and a few others are having trouble getting to your stories to update them, here is the key.**

**Find your story ID number (found in any of your story's chapters, top right hand side)  
**

**PASTE this in your URL after fanfiction**

**.net/story/story_edit_?storyid=(your story ID number)**

It's worked for me so far, that's how you finally got your update. Please review to thank me for this lovely tidbit. lol. no seriously, review tell me if you want that attack or not.


	11. Being Missed

Thanks to the Leprecaun Kid who pointed out I still called Chomaru Chiyo. thanks I have no idea why I did that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

The street outside the compound was thankfully empty. Satisfied, the jounin gathered there to talk.

"We haven't been that unified since the wars."

"My team is developed on unity, it is something we should expect from one another," Kakashi unpocketed a hand to scratch his head. "It was an eye-opening night though."

"We won't let this happen again," Tsume growled, "Next time we go all the way, pedestrians or not."

"Next time we handle it before students get involved," said Shibi.

"What exactly is 'it'?" Asuma asked.

"Any of this. Hinata could have been marked tomorrow and none of us would have known. No one else treats their members like that," Chomaru said.

"So you think this problem is only the Hyuuga clan?" Tsume asked.

"It doesn't matter what clan it is. Right now it's the Hyuuga. We never hesitated to help out our students or teammates when the fourth was alive."

"No, it started just after that," Asuma took out a new cigarette. Seeing there confused faces he added, "With Naruto."

"I'm going to the hospital," Gai cut in. "It would be unyouthful to leave Neji alone too long today."

"He's strong," Tsume growled. "You don't need to worry about him."

"I doubt he'll have someone else visit him, you should go, but you should change first Shibi."

"Still it might help him get a good night's sleep, after you change Shibi" Chomaru agreed, eyeing the ruined clothing, "People will start asking questions."

"Might as well walk you there Gai," Asuma lit up his cigarette and pulled Kakashi in. "Kakashi needs to take a look at the curse work again anyways, right Kakashi?"

"Sure," Kakashi's fingers itched towards his book.

"Heh, call me if you need, but I hardly believe they'll be a problem again," Tsume jumped over a house out of sight.

"I am worried about the two ladies leaving, that one used to be ANBU," Shibi told them.

"She wouldn't attack through the guards up in his room!"

"True and if my memory serves right, she could never see past 8 feet," Asuma rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I have to get home to my son. Hopefully my absence has rendered the food poisoning gone."

"I'll come too, this seems like a bad case, maybe my services can help," Shibi offered. A quick 'good morning' and they disappeared.

"I've never been one to leave a mission open, let's go check up on the student and call it a night."

"You should go report to the fifth, she'll want an update."

"Fine, I'll head out to the Hokage, maybe play a short card game," Asuma flicked his cigarette down. "Those ladies won't do anything once they come downstairs and see what we did."

"We'll handle it if they do, we'll be spending the rest of the morning there at least."

"I challenge you, my eternal rival to a race! The first one to the Hospital wins! and no giving the other a head start like last time," Gai took off like a rocket. After shairing an eye-roll with Asuma, Kakashi followed.

To avoid the She-Demon who would not have yet finished her shift, they went in through a window on Neji's floor. The hall was quiet. The group of back-up was long gone by the time they got there. They got the message it was dealt with as soon as the Jounin left the house.

The lights had been dimmed to allow the patients an easier sleep, and the nurses came by less frequently to ensure nothing disturbed them. If it weren't for his sudden tight stomach, Gai would have thought everything was fine. Kakashi sensed the same disturbance, together they went to Neji's new room and rushed in the door.

The room was dark, the blanket, sheets and even the bed thrown all around the room. The IV pole had crashed into the wall, breaking the bag and spreading the liquid everywhere.

* * *

Neji's POV

Neji ducked around another corner, wishing once again he could activate his bloodline. Thanks to Gai (or Kakashi he wasn't really sure which genius had thought up this horrible plan), they had come to kill him.

They hadn't told him they were charging him with trying to over throw them, but Neji was fairly sure that must be what this was about. That clause the Third told him about. Snapping his head up Neji realized he must have fallen asleep again. He needed to get somewhere safe now. He wasn't going to last much longer, and there weren't many places to hide in the hospital. Everywhere, there was a dead end.

Twice now he had escaped by changing form but he doubted it would happen again. They were in a completely different part of the hospital now, cardiac, two floors away from his room. Briefly, he contemplated leaving through the window, but where would he go? He had no idea who was in on whatever plan Gai had made.

He would be a sitting duck out there, with probably the entire main branch waiting. Snapping his head up once again Neji carefully went in a patients room. The old man's pants were definitely better than the breezy nightgown he had been sneaking around in. Unfortunately, the man had no shirt, but Neji could make due.

He was just about to leave when the door burst open, nearly giving the poor old man another heart attack. The Ladies began to do a set of seals Neji had never seen before. Taking a chance Neji ran at them, dropping down at the last second to sweep the off their feet. He was halfway down the hall before the old man asked, "Are those my pants?"

* * *

Gai and Kakashi quickily covered the entire floor before meeting back up by the stairs.

"Looks like he was over here, but he's not anymore."

"You go down, I'll go up," Gai told him, already rushing up the stairs.

* * *

Neji didn't have much of a lead, and with no help coming, and no end to this he was just going to have to fight. If he attacked though, Neji knew whatever leniency he might be able to get from his uncle would be lost. What choice did he have? It wasn't like he could stop and think, and he was far too tired to come up with a better plan.

This would just have to do because he was in a dead end. Neji stopped and turned back to the Ladies at the end of the hall. They had both stopped and were already starting the now familiar signs Neji was completely sure would kill him.

Neji activated his bloodline, speeding between them and striking them simultaneously. "Two strikes. Four strikes. Eight Strikes."

The old Lady managed to catch a few strikes, her age and his exhaustion making them equal. With the other on top, Neji was quickly losing. A nurse heard the commotion and began yelling at them from the end of the hall, before running off to get help. Finally he got a lucky shot in, a clean strike to her throat.

With her completely out of the fight, Neji turned his complete attention to the old Lady. Not having been a jounin for nothing, she managed to grab his arm mid strike and hold it. She sent out a volley of fire arrows from the ceiling, keeping him in place with her grip. Neji had already landed strike 24 when the window smashed in.

* * *

hey, thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed.

Alright two questions caught my eye.

Firstly, Neji never really did anything wrong, and everyone knows it. Even if he had done something wrong, they would still be doing this though. Neji had a head ache and the medicine made him sleep in. See? everything they brought up was like this totally explainable and not really anyone's fault.

Secondly, about Gai. Why would he stay behind when he has an injured student with him? Ninja are smart and they have great skills, he already knew that Kakashi would stay and get any needed information.

Well, that's all for now. Review and make my day. I have the next chapter done, but will wait until the 28th to put it out.


	12. Broken Glass That Leads to Wisdom

This is not an update I'm afraid. I had to fix some mistakes. I redid chapters 6 7 and 8. Adding details that I had deleted and breaking it into a third chapter.

I happen to like the many names that Gai as acquire and as such, you will find them throughout my entire story. This is not a mistake on my part. I truly believe that each name represents a face of Gai.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything in this chapter, booh.

* * *

"The glass exploded inwards sending sharp pieces embedding themselves in everything in their path. The old Lady was left standing there with her back completely exposed, Neji's arm still in her grasp. She wouldn't let go, Neji hissed as he failed to avoid being cut. Without a weapon there was nothing he could do but shield his face.

The old Lady's grip jerked then was gone leaving Neji on the floor still covering his head. The glass tinkled as it settled on the floor. Neji could feel pieces settling in his hair and on his stolen pair of pants. Now he really wished he had found a shirt, and some shoes. The glass felt sharp across his back, and his feet were already slick on the floor from moving across pieces of the window. The cold night air was blowing in the windows causing him to jerk awake again.

He almost fell backwards when he faced a new pair of eyes he had never actually seen before an inch away from his face. That is seen without sunglasses or the Bakugen. A firm hand held him in place.

"Don't move."

Neji nodded barely. A wall of insects was still between Neji and the window. There were dead insects, broken glass shards and even red splatters around the hall. Shibi was gentle as he moved the shards away delicately pulling them out one by one from his hair and skin.

"You found him?" Neji heard Gai swing in the window and land with double thuds. Glass clinked and cracked as they moved their way across.

"Yeah, he's alright. A little worse for the wear." Neji winced as a particularly deep piece of glass was disturbed. He didn't move though. Shibi was swift in prodding and assessing the damage before moving on.

"What happened to these two? They're both dead."

"An accident, I thought Lady Hanu would move aside. After all she was once an ANBU." Shibi didn't sound at all surprised though or apologetic. Almost satisfied even, perhaps with the glass he just decided to pull out. Or maybe the great job his insects did guarding Neji from both the flying glass and from the lady he thought had been about to kill him.

Neji didn't bother correcting him, with any luck no one would find out who had really killed the old Lady. The wall of insects quickly leveled out to a large pool on the floor, and Neji could just make out the outlines of Gai and Kakashi. The lights had been blown out there.

"Well, we'll have some explaining to the fifth to do," Kakashi lamented, coming closer.

"First let's get my student back up stairs to his room. His youthful energy will not be brought down by some cold." Gai's own way of saying in this weather, Neji would catch pneumonia.

Neji couldn't help but shiver as his hair was moved. "Likely, I believe that's all the glass, we'll check again upstairs," Kakashi helped him up and disappeared.

Neji didn't say anything as the three men found a nurse and quickly had her come in and clean up. To everyone's surprise, she didn't complain once, and although she did recruit their help she was pleasant enough to heal the minor cuts and bruises they each had.

Feeling a little too protective, none of them bothered to leave while Neji's cuts and bruises were seen to. After the last day Gai was wondering to himself if he might be able to pull off just taking Neji home like Kurenai did for Hinata. Already, the slow healing time after Neji was out of the hospital would be spent at Gai's.

Gai was hard pressed to explain to his curious student why he had bashed up and badly bruised fists and elbows, and at the same time couldn't rightfully explain to the nurse the clear jaw marks down his arm. Neji seemed to enjoy the flabbergasted look on his face after having to be bandaged up in front of them himself.

Poor Shibi had to have his hands healed up, the nurse tutted as she pulled glass from the small cuts that lined his fingers.

"And do you have anything I can heal? It's a slow night you know?" The Nurse coyly asked Kakashi.

"I'm afraid I refrained from being injured at all tonight," he said as he crossed his arms. It looked to the inexperienced that he was daring the world to contradict him. The ninja really knew he was thinking in his head about what had just happened in his mission. Neji wondered if Kakashi was feeling bad about what had happened to the ladies or that there was an issue to begin with. Probably both. Gai would be upset that it had ended the way it was and that he wasn't there to control the situation.

"Oh well than, try not to have any other adventures tonight. And let the boy get his rest! I already heard of what happened from the last nurse," she glared over her shoulder on her way out.

Neji went over to shut the door behind her, flicking the lights off. He awkwardly stood by his bed waiting for the three ninja to get out.

"We're staying Neji," Kakashi said. Neji rose an eyebrow glancing at Gai as though asking a question, _are you serious?_

"You need your rest," Shibi pulled up a chair. Neji seemed to assess them for a minute before jumping up into the bed and pulling the covers up.

Gai fiddled with the edge of the blanket, talking fast, "And these two are keeping me company keeping you company. Don't worry, we do not doubt your youthful energy-"

"Gai! He's asleep." The fact that they didn't want to hear him remained unsaid. Along with that Neji was probably faking just to shut him up.

The morning did not pass without another attack, unfortunately. Only about two hours later someone came storming up the hall, slamming the door open. Then stopping the door from slamming as that would wake the patient who needed their rest. Kakashi hurriedly went out to the hall to explain what had happened in the hospital earlier. Tsunade reprimanded them all before leaving them to a blissfully peaceful morning.

* * *

Read and review please. Thank you to all who have in the past and future.

Special thanks goes to IchikoKitsuneKoumori , Silverchild of the winds ,AnimeFan202 , shadowelf144 , notgonnasay09 your reviews were my favourites.. stormie100, littlekid11 Lioness Lazuli (I tried to take your words to heart, ice cold wolf (I really hope you use them!). Eru no Tsubasa , Sky'sShadow , Fk306 animelover, Ravens Quill , mewmewgodess , Aotrs Commander (who are all very inspiring and encouraging). la tar de michael jackson, you made me laugh, I love his music!

I apologize to anyone I missed, and congratulate everyone I remembered. One more chapter to go, to be up on the 28th. I can't break it up anymore, sadly.


	13. After Thoughts

Don't forget that most chapters have been edited and slightly changed as per editing requests. You may want to reread them if you read them before.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Kakashi and Shibi found it vastly amusing to watch Gai watch Neji. When Neji rolled over, Gai stuck his face right in there waiting for him to wake up. Any second now, he would be hit in the head, they were sure of it. Neji did roll over again, very unninja like. Gai switched sides.

Neji rolled over again tucking his knees in. Gai switched sides. "Gai you have terrible morning breath, get out of my face." Effective with a pillow punch on the head.

"Good morning my youthful student! It pleases me that you have had a-guh" Neji smirked into his pillow. He had not expected that hit to make it in. Listening to his teacher gasp for breath and the quiet chuckling of the other two ninja Neji fell back asleep.

Gai pouted to himself, pulled out his book and silently challenged himself to outread Kakashi. Yes, that's right, he was going to outread Kakashi, or do a thousand sit ups.

Kakashi seemed to sense the challenge as he switched one book to another all without stopping. Early afternoon, Gai found out he really was a slow reader when he looked up and saw Kakashi switching books yet again. The lunch nurse came in and changed the breakfast plate for a lunch plate.

"Not hungry," Neji told her before she could properly wake him. Watching the nurse stomp away, and Kakashi run out of things to read (for now), Gai put his book away and krept closer to his student. He wasn't quite sure if he had won or not. He did manage to read for a longer time though, and that had to count for something.

His hand was mere inches from Neji's neck, he used his other hand to prepare for the thrashing that was sure to come. Quickly, he brushed Neji's hair aside and plunged in for the kill. It took a few seconds before Gai realized his student was not ticklish at all when sleeping. He didn't even move.

Gai stopped crossing, his arms and tapping his foot expectantly. His student sighed a little, still fast asleep.

"How terribly unyouthful this is. I feel as though I have failed as a teacher!"

Shibi and Kakashi watched on greatly amused. They would have just let him pout for a while, but Kakashi cracked. After fifteen minutes of Gai sighing and coughing and sneezing all while waiting for his student to awaken, Kakashi stepped in.

"It doesn't mean you failed as a teacher, that he is still asleep. It means that he trusts you, and he knows he can sleep soundly with you around. Besides, he's tired and needs his rest." Gai tried to see if his lifelong rival was trying to pacify him or not, but Kakashi was abruptly lost once again in his novel.

Claiming his seat again, Gai tossed his legs onto the hospital bed and fell asleep.

"Works every time," Kakashi muttered to Shibi.

"I usually use that technique on children or chunnin though," Shibi muttered back.

Two days later Neji was walking out the front door, nearly a free 15 year child-teen. The sun was shining brightly, and Gai had left Tenten and Lee with a large workout regime while he took care of his ill student. Neji glared down the street; he still had a headache and the people were too loud, his teacher too enthusiastic and the sun too bright.

Wanting to just get to a room and lay down, Neji started off through the crowd. Gai right behind him with a hand on his tense shoulder as he guided, turning him left and right here and there. Having never been to his teacher's house, Neji had to follow his directions and just look for a faster way next time.

They were nearly out of the main market when Gai recognized Hiashi by a fruit stand. Under his hand, he felt Neji sigh a second later as he recognized him too.

"Just great," Neji muttered.

"Lord Hiashi," Gai and Neji greeted simultaneously, stopping in front of him.

"Mighty Gai, Neji. I am picking out funeral garments. It is a shame you will not be attending."

"Yes Lord Hiashi."

"When you come back Neji, you will no longer be expected to do morning chores."

"Yes Lord Hiashi."

"Heal well Neji. Take care Mighty Gai." A sideways glance told Gai exactly what he should take care of. They nodded to one another and continued on their ways.

"Lady Tsunade was most strict when she said you could do blood training for the next week," Gai started back up.

"Very strict," Neji muttered.

Gai suddenly took in a deep breath, smelling the early afternoon air. "Ahhh," he sighed with satisfaction. "Do you know what that is?"

"A headache?"

"It is the smell of a beautiful and youthful day-"

"That I'm going to waste sleeping and laying in bed." That's all Neji had been doing these past few days, more sleeping than resting though. If Gai weren't so close to his student, he would not have been able to tell that under that stoic mask, Neji was uncomfortable. Not angry (at this in particular, Neji was just an angry person), just uncomfortable.

Gai slung an arm around his young student, "Ahhh, no. You are going to be meditating and stretching out that beautiful mind of yours."

Gai was surprised when he felt his student relax. He had expected to be shrugged off. Turning a worried glance to the child, Neji smiled up at him. His youthful energy was shining through at last. No one could deny that kind of passion and emotion for ever. Gai laughed, dropping his arm and striking a pose.

*GLEAM*

Neji couldn't help but grin, only his teacher could turn anything into training. It made things seem normal and it was oddly comforting. Neji didn't like wasting his time-no prodigy ever did. Quietly, he prepared for what he was about to do to himself. Even his Sensei sensed the monumental question that was coming and was for the moment completely quiet.

"How am I going to do that?" Neji watched as like magic, the dam broke and even people passing by seemed to be getting annoyed by the Beautiful Green Beast. Gai was talking loudly a hundred miles an hour while skipping -that's right actually skipping- along side a walking Neji.

Today though, Neji wouldn't trade his teacher for the world. Gai had done what no one else claimed could be done thousands of times, but it was this time that mattered to Neji the most. Today, Neji couldn't even find it within himself to be annoyed as Gai skipped, hooted, yelled and took up an entire sidewalk the whole way home.

* * *

***BONUS***

A month later, Neji was called into Tsunade's office. Her assistant shut the door behind herself as she left.

"Neji, come here," she ordered softly.

Neji confidently walked up to her desk. He was finally in the clear to begin missions again, and was happy to be so. No one had told him he was in trouble unfortunately, he wished he could have been better prepared.

"I hear you've been meditating a lot these past few weeks. Tell me about that,' Tsunade wore a look of complete concentration.

"I have been meditating on many thoughts, and on no thoughts. It helps with the headaches."

"You still have headaches?" Tsunade pinned him with a look.

"Yes Hokage."

"No migraines though?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, still watching him.

"No Hokage."

A moment of silence passed.

"I have waited a while to talk to you."

"For me to recover?" Neji was sure there was no other reason either for her to wait.

Tsunade nodded, "I have known for a few weeks now what you did, But first I wanted to talk to you about what we did."

She paused, so Neji nodded.

"Your clan has been warned against attacking my ninjas again." Neji's head snapped up. Gai had ensured that he hadn't heard of this. "And against killing the citizens. Should they step out of line, I want to be notified immediately. If you should need assistance getting to me you will turn to any Jounin you need to. Am I understood?"

"Yes Hokage."

"Good, let's talk about what you have done then. I just read over the autopsy of both Hyuuga ladies. It appears that both were fatally wounded before Shibi made it to the scene. It made it impossible for them to avoid being killed. Explain this."

Neji was as honest as possible. "They attacked me-"

"When? Tell this to me as a report."

"I was asleep in room 314 when I sensed an attack. It was early morning. Both Ladies were already in my room, and about to activate my curse mark. We struggled, and I managed to leave the room uninjured. Both Ladies were locked into the room and both had minor injuries-"

"How?"

"Lady Hana was injured in the shoulder by the heart monitor, Lady Hasuke may have been injured by the bed. I ran and they chased, they cornered me in the hallway. I attacked, striking out Lady Hasuke first and landing the final hit just as the window broke."

"You defeated Lady Hana? Without any assistance?" The Fifth peered closely at him.

"Yes Hokage."

"Then congratulations, you have just become a Jounin. You will report to Gai for your mission, you will continue your usual duties for now. He will be waiting by the gate."

"Yes Hokage."

Neji wondered on his way out of the tower if Gai knew too. He felt more free for the last month than he hever had. He couldn't be angry now, knowing that he was no longer alone to fight this anymore. Things were great.

* * *

Read and review please. No reviews shall be mocked, or thoughts left unanswered.

Thank you to all who have in the past and future.


End file.
